The first summer at the Camp
by HERONDALE LOVER
Summary: HEYY! guys I just re-write the story because it had too many mistakes. so same same story and new chapters. hope you like it
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! I know that Im a terrible person because I hadn't update for moths. But looking of your previous reviews I so a comment complaining about grammar.

And you guys were so freaking right! It was terrible!

So I gave up and left fanfics alone but since 3 weeks ago I started to get more reviews and follows. And decided to do it again.

So im practically re-writing the story and checking for mistakes

Im swear Im going to update as fast as I can. I have more chapters written…

I just want to correct the first ones and then upload the others.

PLEASE JUST KEEP REVIEWING SO I CAN KNOW IF AM DOING RIGHT

xoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 1

It is a sunny day in Camp Half-Blood. Well, it's always sunny.

I am nervous. It's the first time I am going to spend the whole summer with Annabeth, at least as a couple.

We became a couple last summer and we only stayed at Camp like for a week, and when we were on NY we weren't able to see each other like I would had like.

She was very busy, she always was on the Olympus rebuilding it and also she had school. A girl's school. And just let me tell you that guys are not allowed to visit their girlfriends after 8 in a boarding school.

At weekends we spent time together. But Athena always managed to bring something up and interrupt our date.

I mean, is really that hard to date a super-intelligent-and-sexy-daughter-of-Athena? I really get a hard time on dates. I don't know how Grover managed his relationship with Juniper. Or Clarisse with Chris.

Annabeth was arriving at 3 because she had to clean up her bedroom at the boarding school. I've been here with Chiron since Wednesday, helping him with the new campers. This summer they are around 300 new campers. The Gods really kept their promise. Well, they have to because they swear it for the River Stix.

Whatever is just nice not to see any 'not claimed yet' camper anymore.

And plus the extra cabins of the minor gods

… Yeah… lots of new campers.

I got up and took a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt. And went down to pavilion to eat breakfast, I really felt lonely without Annabeth here. Grover was with me during breakfast but soon he had to go because he got something with the council. I went to the Big House.

"Hey Perce, would you help me with this" It was Drew with that I'm-too-good-for-anyone voice that I hate. She was asking me to show her how to hold the bow. I knew she was hitting on me. Not because I am an expert in dates or crushes or any of that shit, it was just that she was way too obvious.

"Sorry Drew, but you know I suck at archery. You should ask some Apollo kid or maybe you could wait to the hunters come around this summer"

"Umm… What are you good at?"

Could she be more annoying? Gods I want to scream at her _Bitch, I am the invincible hero of the Olympus. What cant I do?_

But I thought about it twice. I already have troubles with Ares cabin I didn't want to have troubles with Aphrodite's cabin too.

"It will be another time Drew I really have to help Chiron with the new kids, and remember that now I am the new sword fighting instructor" I felt a smirk growing at my face, I felt proud of myself. You know, I think it's the first thing I've done right.

"So…" Drew was shaking her eyelashes like if she had a tick or something. In fact, she could really have a tick because every time she sees me she doesthat "Should I get to some of your classes?"

That wasn't a good idea, or a decent idea either. I really want to be a professional, but I wouldn't concentrate at my work if Drew kept blinking like that.

I am seriously thinking the possibility of the tick

"I don't think sword fighting it's really your thing Drew"

She came closer. She smelt like some really expensive designers perfume, Prada? Maybe Dolce. She came and gave a peck on the cheek

"We'll see" she said winking at me

Gods! She really need some time in the Apollo cabin to see if anyone can fix her way too moving eyelashes

I really need to see Annabeth maybe she could kill Drew


	3. Chapter 2

When I arrived to the Big House they were Malcolm (Annabeth's stepbrother) and that kid form Apollo cabin Jake? Jack? Jason?

"I really liked her but she has a crush on…" Jake/Jack/Jason stopped when he saw me

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Umm… nothing we were just waiting for Chiron, he is talking to Mr. D about a 'very important business' but we all know he is just complaining with Chiron" Malcolm said

I really liked Malcolm he was one of the coolest guys at the Athena cabin and he was Annabeths's closest stepbrother. And there was also the fact that he was almost part of the, family if you could say that.

"So what were you talking about?" I started but I really didn't want to talk about it. I couldn't get to ask my bunch of random questions about Annabeth's arrival to Malcom.

All because this 'J' guy made a face saying he clearly didn't want to change the subject

"You know, camp chicks"

And guess that's why he wanted to continue with the topic

"Ahh" I was really surprised Malcolm was interested on girls, is not like if he is gay or something. He simply, you know, is always doing 'Athena's children boring stuff' "I see, by the way do you know at what time Annabeth is arriving?"

I was really impatient. Stupid ADHD

"I think at 5 or something"

"So, you guys still dating?" 'J' asked

"Yeah, we are about 1 year or something, I don't really know. Annabeth it's the one who is good at numbers"

"Good, I can see why you are dating her" I couldn't believe he _sees it, because if he saw what I see on Annabeth he'll be desperate to make her his._ "She has a nice body"

"WHAT?!" I really didn't get it. They were so many great things on Annabeth and the only thing he had in mind is that she is hot

"You know, like a lot of curves and everything. Just think what she could do with that body"

"Remember that's my girlfriend we are talking about" I try so bad to calm down

"And my sister"

"Jeez, Malcolm you always talk like that of my siblings." He turned to me "And like if you don't know how Annabeth's can do "

"No I don't" okay maybe I have seen Annabeth wearing a bikini and I am not going to deny it, she looks so damn good. 'j' was right she has an amazing body but it was MY GIRLFRIEND and they should respect her like I do

'j' was trying not to laugh. You could see he was trying so hard to hold back his stupid jerk laugh

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's just" he blurted in laughter "Percy Jackson the invincible hero of the Olympus still a virgin and he keeps his really hot and good looking girlfriend a virgin too. C'mon Percy, you know you are only saying that because Malcolm is here and he is her brother and if Athena finds out she would blow out your head"

"Okay guys stop it; this is really getting me sick. Jake, stop laughing"

Yeah if some jerk was trying to told everybody about my little sister 's virginity . I would also get sick

"Yeah, I know" I glared at Jake

So that's his name, I'll remember to kick his ass before I died


	4. Chapter 3

I was about to punch 'Jake-Jerk', when Chiron went out

"Ohh its nice you are all here I need to talk with you two first" he said pointing me and Jake out

_Yaii, I was specting to spend time with him. _

_Chiron you don't helpme a lot_

"You know this year there are lot of campers, and as Percy as you know you'll be sword fighting instructor" I smirked at myself, I have to say it I was proud of me. "And Jake as a son of Apollo and the leader of his cabin I think you'll be the perfect archery instructor"

WHAT THE HECK HAS HIT THAT CENTAUR?!

"Sure, it's fine with me" he said and smile at me

"And Malcolm, I think you could be perfect for the activities. So you are a team. Percy sword fighting, Jake archery, an Malcolm you will help them orginizing the activities. I know I am in charge of that but I have to talk with Mr. D, we have some troubles with the cabins and showing how the camp works to 300 new campers. Do you know how tiring is that for an 3,000 year old centuar. So please guys you gotta help me"

"Its ok Chiron we know that you'll be busy" Malcolm said with a little smile, I knew he was happy with his job. He was an Athena child, he loves to plan stuff and doing nerd things like that

"So Jake you'll work from 11 to 1 and then take a break for lunch. After luch you'll be from 3 to 6. And Percy you have the same schedule but in sword fighting"

"Well, thanks Chiron see you around" said Jake the Jerk and went down to his cabin

"I am gonna leave you guys I am going to show the new Hecate cabin around"

"So you have slept with my sister?"

Oh Gods.

"Er… Umm."

"Just answer Percy is not that difficult, even a son of Poseidon could answer that"

"NO! You know I don't want Annabeth that way"

"Good, keep it that way. Because if you dare to touch my sister I swear Its going to hurt, and I don't know how but I'll find your weak spot and punched you so hard…"

"Gods! I get it Malcolm. You don't have to threaten my ife"

"Just remember Athena always has a plan"

"I know all the 'My mother is the godess of wisdom and battle strategy' thing Annbeth never lets me forget that"

"She is is smart enough"

_Well, I think she is way too smart. But I like her that way _

"So… What time is it?" I said trying to put all the 'Have you slept with my sis awkwardness'

"About 4, Annabeth should be arriving"

"Yeah, Im going to take a shower. See yaa"

Im excited I havent seen Annabeth in 3 weeks, and I know I sound desperte but I am a teenage demigod with ranging hormones you cant blame if I want to see my girlfriend, right?.

And finally Im going to see her


	5. Chapter 4

I was kind of angry I had to stay a week for inspection and cleaning my dorm. I know I told Percy no to wait for me but I can't believe he agreed without complaining.

It's been 3 weeks and I haven't seen him or talked to him so I think this could get really weird.

As I walked with my bags to my cabin I saw Katie Gardener and the Stoll brothers, surely planning their next prank.

"Hey guys" I greeted

"Oh, here you go. Annabeth it's kind of a smartass so she could tell us" I didn't know if it was Connor or Travis but I glared at him anyways

"Annabeth you should see this we are gonna prank the whole Aphrodite cabin. It'll be hilarious! You have to help us! Imagine when the Aphrodite girls wake up one morning with a lot of horse crap in their hair" Katie was laughing and Travis was just staring at her like an idiot

"So are you in?" Connor smirked at me

"If we don't hurt Piper. I really liked that girl"

"Deal"

"You are lucky to have a daughter of Athena helping you plan all that"

"Demeter cabin will help" Travis said and stole a peck on Katie's cheek she got redder than any tomatoes Demeter have ever harvest

"Umm…" Gods they reminded me about Percy. Where was that sea spawn anyway "I am going to put my bags on my cabin, see you" aka _I'm going to see where in Hades Percy is_

I went to my cabin and put all my stuff in order .

By the time I finished it looked perfect. Like it always has.

"Hey little sis, haven't seen you in a while" I turned around to face my favorite brother Malcolm.

"Hey, how have you been I haven't seen you since…" _woah, time has really passed "_We defeated Kronos"

"I know, so... how is the Olympus?"

Damn, he had to bring that out.

I was really stressed out because all the work and everything

"Good, I think. I'm almost finished" I tried to smile

"I am going to see Perce, wanna come?"

I felt a smile grow on my face as he said Percy`s name

"Sure, why not"


	6. Chapter 5

Why this have to be so difficult, I mean I can defeat Kronos but I cant tie my shoes.

Damn Annabeth its right, maybe I have my head full of kelp

"Gods" I muttered as it was like 8 time I tried

Someone knock the door

"Hey Perce its Malcolm can I come in?"

"Sure, you know you don't have to ask right?" I told him as he went in

"Percy why are you shirtless?"

"Umm… I was going to…"

Why was he asking me that? _Is he really gay?_

I was going to asking him why he would care when suddenly I saw blonde curls running toward me and I felt them on my shoulder as Annabeth jumped to me and leaned in a 'bear' hug

She kissed my cheek

"I have missed you seaweed brain" she said with a smile

"I had missed you too, Wise Girl" as said as I kissed on her lips, she returned my kiss. And I couldn't help but deepened the kiss.

"You do now I am still here"

Damn I have forgotten about him. I was kind of making out with his sister right in front of him. Now I know why he asked why I was shirtless

"Right, " I said as Annabeth pulled away "So what did you wanted to tell me?" turning my face to Malcolm.

"I was just going to ask you when do you have free time because I was thinking to plan the activities and I just wanted to know if you are going to help me. I mean, like the sword fighting instructor"

"Percy…" Annabeth looked at me as if some hellhound was eating my head "Why you haven't told me that" she said punching my arm

"I thought it wasn't important"

She looked disappointed. Gods this is bad, there is nothing worse than a disappointed Annabeth

"So, are you going to help me?"

I really didn't want to. I already have to work like the sword fighting instructor and now I would have to organize activities

But I owe it to Malcolm, besides he was one of my best friends. And he was Annabeth's brother and she was right next to him, and she was already mad at me so I couldn't really say no

"Sure"

"Ohh, thanks Perce so see you after dinner for planning the activities"

"Sorry but I'm already busy after dinner. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, its fine. So whatever guys I am going to talk with Chiron I would tell him that you are helping"

When Malcolm went out Annabeth sat on my bed crossing her arms surely mad at me

She really look beautiful with that gray tank top and her shorts, she really have nice legs

_Percy! You pervert. Calm down your hormones or Annabeth is going to get out of this room pregnant!_

She glared at me when she saw I was staring at her

"So what are you doing after dinner? Because it seems you are 'busy'" she said truly not happy

"I am going to the beach with certain blonde daughter of Athena" I said with a smirk

"Oh so you are going with Lilly?"

_What?! How could girls managed to change all your `'We are going to go out' _to an_ 'I am seeing other girl' sentence?_

"I was talking about you Annabeth"

"Umm you know they are like 3 different blondes in Athena's cabin, right?" she raised an eyebrow

_Typically Annabeth _

"You are right"

"I am always right, Seaweed brain"

"You are too smart for your own good, you know" I said as I sat with her and kissed her but she pulled away as she felt my lips on hers

"Is something wrong?"

Annabeth looked down to the floor like if she was lost

"Are you cheating on me?"

_Gods… Girls really have the power to over think everything or I just don't think that much at all_

Both of them, definitely

"What? Annabeth did you hear yourself?"

"Yeah…" she looked nervous "I asked you if you are cheating on me" she made a long pause. It was about 2 min but with my AHDH I felt it was hours "And you didn't answer so I guess it's true because you don't want to answer to my question"

"Who said I didn't want to answer" I reply.

And honestly at this point I was getting mad. I won't ever do that to Annabeth. Doesn't she knows?

"Umm… okay fine no one said that. But you didn't answer to my question either"

"Well, I think I should answer" I said and leaned a kiss to her lips but she moved away

"Answer me, Perce"

"Of course not, Wise girl"

"Of course? So you don't really want to answer to my question"

_Here we go again_

"NO! Of course I am not cheating on you. You know I'll never do that" and if I didn't know Annabeth that much I could say she was going to cry. But Annabeth never cried! "Right? What happened?" I saw the first tear going down her cheek. I wiped out with my finger putting her face between my hands "Hey, you don't have to cry. I'm not cheating on you and I would never do that"

I leaned to kiss her. And for the first time today I did something right. When we pulled apart she started crying


	7. Chapter 6

Why is she crying? I hate it whe she cries

I really hadn't seen Annabeth cry. And I felt horrible because I didn't know what made her cry. Oh gods I can't manage it, I am going to cry if she doesn't stop.

But I won't cry Annabeth would think I am a wimpy

"Hey, Annabeth please don't cry"

She continued sobbing

"Annabeth please don't cry, I hate to see you like this"

She got up and started walking through the door

"Hey, Annabeth what's going on?"

I grabbed her wrist before she ran out the door

"Leave me alone"

_What went wrong, this time? I really need to learn how to act with girls, I suck at dates, romance and all that girls things. I have to go to Aphrodite's cabin for some lessons_

"What did I do to make you mad, we were perfect just a minute a go?"

"Oh" she shouted and shook her hands in the air "So you are dumber that I thought then"

"Annabeth, what's going on? Why are you acting like this"

"Oh just because the first thing that I heard when I arrived is that my ex boyfriend is a perv"

"'Ex boyfriend'?"

"Yeah, because we are done. I can't believe I was too stupid to almost spend a year dating you"

_NO. NO. AND NO!_

I didn't want to say it out loud but I was really hurt. Why_? Does she doesn't love me anymore? What's wrong?! _

I stayed there for a minute just staring at her. _Did she really mean it? _

"Annabeth, can we talk about this?"

She shook his head and started crying again

"What? Do you really want to talk about how Aphrodite's girls are prettier than me or how do the girls of Apollo look hotter than the god of the sun himself?"

"What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and sat on my bed. I sat next to her but she wasn't looking at me, she was staring at the floor

"When I went to greet Chiron I talked to Jake Mason and he told me everything about your little chat with him."

_Oh gods that guy is so dead_. I swear will hit him so much that not even Apollo could heal him

She wiped her tears "You know, I didn't believe him a single word and then I find out that you hadn't told me about your new job as a sword fighting instructor and then your 'business' with certain blonde. I don't know what to think. "

I pulled her into a hug

"You know I didn't said that right?" I whisper in her ear

"You didn't?" She said putting some sadness in her eyes, she was like a little girl

_But she was my girl, and I won't let anybody hurt her. And I won't let anybody to pull us apart_

"I didn't Annabeth I swear on the River Styx, and if you don't believe me you can ask Malcolm he was there too"

She smile but I could see the sadness in her eyes

"But, if you didn't say that why would he tell me that?"

_Because he is an arrogant son of the bitch _

"Because he is jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, because I have the most beautiful, intelligent, funny and smart girlfriend ever"

She smiled

"Seaweed brain"

"Yeah?" it was so great to see her smile again that I smiled back

"You do know that smart and intelligent are the same thing" she said laughing

This is Annabeth

"Shut up, Wise girl" I throw her a pillow "I did know that"

"Umm… Really?" she laughed harder "You looked pretty convinced when you said that"

"Because I I'm convinced I have the most smart and obviously intelligent girlfriend ever"


	8. Chapter 7

As I said that her face lit up like a night of 4 of July

"You are such a Seaweed brain" she said and hit with a pillow playfully

"You cheater!" I laughed so hard when she started running all around my bedroom

I think it's kind of weird that a 16 going to 17 teenage guy start pillow fighting with his girlfriend when they are alone in his room instead of making out, having sex, drinking, doing drugs or even smoking

But that's what I like about me and Annabeth we were just spontaneous we don't have the typical cliché about being a couple we were just us

When I finally won the pillow fight, because I won.

"This is epic" I said

"What?"

Oh damn!

I suddenly realized our position we were on the floor, and I was above her trapping her hands above her head

"It's the first time I see a daughter of Athena defeated"

"You know I did win, don't you?" she said smirking at me

"NO, Annabeth this isn't fair I win and clearly you are jealous of my excellent pillow fighting method"

She started laughing

"Shut up"

"Okay then" she said and stared kissing me

It was a nice kiss; you know the type of kiss that could shake your world even if it was short

"You should shot up more often, Wise Girl"

"You are right"

She stared kissing me again but this time it wasn't sweet or kind. It was really passionate

She free her hands and grabbed my neck, while I surround my arms around her waist. When I did this she wrapped her legs around my hips I tried to lift her up because actually we were kind of making out in the floor. When I started getting up we almost fall, and she pulled apart

"I didn't know that dating you was kind of an extreme sport"

"Yeah, I should have warned you"

"As a daughter of Athena I have a plan for everything, so I don't need any warnings"

I raised an eyebrow

"Sure about that smartass"

She punched my stomach and then started shaking her hands in the air

"Oh I forgot that having a 'savior-of-the-Olympus-invincible-seaweed-brain-bo yfriend' was kind of dangerous"

I smirked

"I thought you had a plan for everything"

She glared at me

"Oh, so the daughter of Athena is trapped in a son of Poseidon arms"

She smiled

"I'm not only trapped in your arms, you know?"

"Oh right, you are also trapped on my room"

When she figured out I was more than lost she rolled

"It means that I am actually falling for you"

"Haven't you fallen for me already?" I smiled at the thought that she really loves me or was starting to love me. Whatever, it has love in some part of the sentence

"It's not that easy, Seaweed brain" she rubbed her head in my neck "You have said it. I am a daughter of Athena, I always win but with you. I think I am really falling"

"Is that bad?"

"Of course is not, I love being with you kelp head"

After an awkward silence

"So want to go swimming?"

"No Percy I really have to go. What time it is anyways?"

I looked at my watched

_Gods we really had have fun_

"Umm… it's kind of 8:30"

"WHAT?!" she said and jump out of my lap

"We are late for dinner" she said

"I know, let's go"

"Oh gods, my first night at camp and I am already getting late"

"Wait, I'm just going to put a shirt on"

She stared at me as I put on a white t-shirt on

"Have you been working out?" she asked with a smile

"Let's go Wise Girl"

I grabbed her hand and kissed her. As we walked to the pavilion


	9. Chapter 8

Annabeth PoV:

As we walked to dinner all eyes settled down on us like if we were Hades himself

I know when we arrived I'd go to the Athena table and Percy will sat alone on Poseidon table

I it was kind of difficult watching Percy eating dinner by himself. He was always surrounded by people and at the time that you are supposed to with people he sat alone on that table

I heard someone of the Athena cabin calling my name.

"So…" I turned around to face Malcolm "What were you guys doing you took so long?"

I could feel my face getting red as hell

"If I tell you, you won't believe it anyways"

"Umm… so what were you doing?"

"Pillow fighting" I said and rolled my eyes

Malcolm started laughing like he was insane

"Yeah, sure. Annabeth don't forget that I'm also a son of Athena, I'm also really smart so don't even try to lie to me and no with a ridiculous excuse. C'mon Annie even a Dionysius guy wouldn't believe that. I thought you were smart enough to invent better excuses" he said with a smirk

"Well I don't think you are smart enough"

"Ohh who is saying that Mrs. 'I was pillow fighting with my 17 year old boyfriend and his hormones' I think you know who is the dumb one here"

"Yes you are right, if you were intelligent you would know I'm not lying. If you don't believe you could ask Percy" some way I remembered what Jake told and how Percy told me if I didn't believe him I could ask Malcolm "Malcolm can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When I went to greet Chiron when I arrived I saw Jake Mason and we sort of start talking…" gods this will be awkward "And he told me that you, Percy and him had 'Talked' this morning and he told me that Percy said to you guys that he would be trying to hit on other girls and some stuff like that. Is it true?"

Malcolm smiled and I punched him. _Why in Hades he finds this funny?!_

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Laughing at me" I said glaring at him "So… you didn't answer my question"

"Okay… so here is what happened…" he rubbed the arm I had punched "Jake and I were talking about chicks" He stare at my 'continue or otherwise I would kill you face' "And then Percy say hi and we started talking about you guys"

"About _us?"_ I frowned stupid Percy what does he had said?!

"Umm… " He knew that in sometime I will get up and try to kill Percy with a fork "Yeah, Jake start asking Percy some questions

"What kind of questions?" _That poor Poseidon bastard is so dead_

"He asked if you…" he thought about it he knew that I was furious I don't know if he could know that because of my expression or because I was burning "you know sort of have done it"

"AND?!" I tried so hard not to scream but I couldn't control myself _what had Percy answered? _

"Well Percy said no, that he didn't want you that way" _Ouch! _

I didn't know if should be happy because he wasn't the kind of guy that says all the things he had done with his girlfriend just to presume, though we haven't done it yet

Or hurt. What he could mean with that? Is something wrong with my body? Does he think I'm ugly?

_Gods, Athena children are surely not made for relationships _

I took a deep breath

"That's all?"

Malcolm seemed relieved

"Well, then Percy got mad because Jake was saying that you actually have a hot body" he stopped "This is kind of awkward, you know?"

"Yeah, continue"

"And he started to say it was such a shame you hadn't done anything with it and Percy kind of got mad"

_Aww I love my stupid Seaweed Brain _

"And anyways why did you ask?"

"Like I have told you Jake say something to me but he had a different version of the story"

"Never mind little sis, he is a jerk"

I rolled my eyes

"He is your best friend"

"Yes. But I can hang out with jerks" he stared at me "But you definitely cant"

"Whatever"

When I finished I walked to Poseidon table to see Percy and Drew talking about something

"You do know that class is for kids, don't you?"

"Percy?" I asked

He stood up when he heard my voice and hugged me

"You saved me, I was about to kill Drew. Can we go?"

I laughed. I know Percy hates Drew

"Let's go Seaweed Brain"

"Percy where are you going?" Drew asked as we were heading to the beach

"We are going to the beach, night" Percy interlace his fingers with mine and we started walking when we heard Drew screaming

"Wait!"

"What do you want Drew?" Percy was mad

"Are you going with her?" she asked pretty disappointed

"With whom else would I go?"

"Well, you know you can do better than her, right"

I squeezed Percy's hand

"There is no one better than her. So please could you please let us go?" Percy frowned clearly annoyed by Drew

"Let's go babe" he said and kissed my forehead


	10. Chapter 9

"Ouch!" I shouted as Annabeth had punched my arm

It didn't hurt but she was really getting used to punch me ALL the time though

"What was that for" I asked and she glared at me

"Babe? Really Babe?! I thought you could do better" she frowned

"Jeez, if you didn't like it you could say so instead of hitting, you know?" I said with a smirked

"But that would make us and stupid-ordinary-boring couple"

I laughed that's so true

"You're right, Wise girl" I said and kissed her forehead

"I'm always right Seaweed Brain"

"Nop"

"Yeah, I have this daughter of Athena thing that makes me right all the time"

"Are you a 100 percent sure?" I smiled

"Yep, I can prove it to you anytime you want"

"So what about right now?"

"If you want to"

"I say that I will get to beach before you"

"No, I'm faster"

She said running towards the beach, I was laughing a bit more louder than her because I fell and as she saw it she fell to

When we arrived to beach we sat down on the sand watching the waves crashing on the shore

It was just amazing to be with her. How could I manage to get her? _Gods I'm a really lucky guy _

I put my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me so I can smell her lemon hair

"I won" I whispered in her ear

"You only did because you cheat"

"I didn't cheat" I protested

"Yes you did. You pushed me and I fell"

_Okay, kind of true _

"Whatever" I said and rolled my arms

She punched my arm

"Hey!"

"Okay Annabeth I know you know I'm invincible and all that crap but you can't hit me just because you want to"

"I don't hit you if it isn't necessary" she said with a HUGE smile on her face and I laughed at her expression

"OH! And what was that for?"

"You imitated me" I put a confused expression and I think she get it "You said 'whatever' and rolled your eyes like I do"

"Ohh" I smiled "I think I'm getting your bad habits"

She smiled and came nearer to me

"Yeah, I hope you keep doing some of those" she said and started kissing me

This moment was just perfect

Me, Annabeth, the beach, the stars, the waves crashing into the shore this is the best moment ever

She put her hands around my neck and leaned her closer with my arms around her waist. Suddenly we fell down into the sand she was on the top of me with her hands all over my hair

_C'mon Perce try the move _

I place my hand below her shirt and tried to pull it off

_No! You sick perv! No, no and NO! C'mon Perce its ANNABETH and you aren't a sex pig like Jake-Jerk you are better than this, and she deserves way better _

So I remove my had of her hot skin and place it her cheek

"Its late, we should go to sleep"

"Whats wrong?" she said and she seemed worried

"Nothing but I think its time to go"

"If you said so" she seemed disappointed and a bit mad

"Okay, I'll walk you to your cabin"

"I can go alone" she said and frowned

"But I _want_ to walk you"

"I wont get lost Perce" she shouted and start walking

I reached up to her

"Hey, Annabeth its something wrong? Are you mad?"

"NO, just forget it. Okay?" she said now she didn't seemed mad she seemed sad

"So goodnight Wise Girl"

"Goodnight"

She said and returned her way to her cabin

I hate me so much right now

She was sad, definitely. I could see it in her eyes, but why?

Right now I just wanted to go with her and hold her until she is happy again, but I know that right now Annabeth won talk to me until she have finish think about whatever she is mad about

_What went wrong?_

I knew that trying that move was stupid, more than stupider

Tomorrow its going to be a long day


	11. Chapter 10

Hopefully most of my siblings were asleep

I went to my closet to pick some comfy clothes that could make me sleep better, and I then I saw a sky blue buttoned shirt I've 'borrowed' from Percy

_Damn everything reminds me to him_

_I hate being in love_, it's just so freaking confusing. Why does Aphrodite do things so complicated?

_Can't love be simple, like maths or something?_ You know, when you only have one answer when there is only one possibly answer. But in love they were too many possibilities and they were some much answers. I don't even think there is a number for that

_Crap, I have truly fallen_

I change my clothes, now instead of demin shorts I have some sweatpants and with thank top. But I couldn't resist the temptation so I grabbed Percy's shirt

I crawled into my bed and hugged Percy's shirt, I tried so hard not to cry but I couldn't help it

I was crying so much you could swear you were hearing Niagara Falls, I hate that guy

I am so stupid, _Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena crying over some son of Poseidon? Shame on me_

I really don't know why I am crying anyways. I mean it was just perfect and it was so us. Percy and I together we are just natural. We are ourselves; that's why I love him so much because he could like me for me being me. And let's face it I really don't have a 'nice attitude' or whatever . and we are kind of opposites Percy always is so calm and happy and I have to admit it I'm always an smartass I don't even know how we get an hour together without trying to kill each other, Ohh yeah we have tried.

And Percy really wasn't the 'romantic type 'but he was so cute and I know sometimes he tries to be romantic but I won't let him do anything that he is uncomfortable with. And when he tries to get 'romantic' he really gets nervous. he start stuttering and sweating, it's kind of cute, though

But tonight was just perfect and I have to admit it I really liked making out with Percy in the middle of the night on the beach. But when he tried to pull off my shirt I got nervous but I was ready for that and then he just pulled back.

_C'mon what kind of 17 year old guy wastes the chance of getting further with her girlfriend?_

And it comes again that question that has been mocking me since Malcolm told me about their 'boys talk'. Does Percy didn't want me _that_ way because I was bad it? It's something wrong with my body? Am I too fat? Too skinny? Whats the problem?!

Does Percy really think Drew is prettier? Well, technically she is so obviously she is trying to hit on Percy but he has been rejecting her, no? or He only has rejecting her because I was there and Perce didn't want me to got mad? When you know with guys?!

I went to sleep trying to forget everything and trying to pretend nothing happend


	12. Chapter 11

I felt horrible I've been trying to talk with Annabeth since we 'fought' but we really never fought and I don't know what's happening to her

Its been 2 weeks and Annabeth had avoid me in all ways possible; she never listens to me, always ran away when I try to reached for her and I haven't seen her and I know she has been using her cap

This was more than frustrating

I walk toward the big house because I need to report to Chiron that one Ares and one Hephaestus kid were trying to kill themselves in sword fighting class

I have to admit I love my job as a sword fighting instructor and, and my kids are awesome. Well, my 'students' but they are just like 2 or 3 years younger than me so I call them my little _padawans_

While I was walking I heard some noises from the woods

"It's okay he won't find out" it was a male voice that sounded pretty familiar but I don't recognize it

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person" it was Annabeth when I heard her I got a little closer and hid on a bush where I could saw Annabeth perfectly

Then I saw a guy getting closer to her

_Fuck its Jake-Jerk_

_What is he doing with my girlfriend?!_

He took Annabeth's wrists

_Just get a little bit closer and I will kill you bastard_

"You would be so much better with me. You deserve someone better" he said and kissed her and he…

_OH GODS, HE IS SO DEAD!_ Does he just touch my girlfriends butt?

She obviously back off

"Stop it I said no" she said and treid to hit him. But he move fast enough to evade that punch.

"Shut up" he said with a mischievous smile that I really don't approve

And then that jerk kissed my girlfriend again, she try to punch him but he pushed her and she fell down. And then she kicked him on the shin

Jake couldn't help but moan in pain

Annabeth could really be a battle goddesses if she wants to

Yep, that's my girl. Kicking ass, as always

_Perce! What are you doing?! Get your ass up and help her! Or do you want to stay there and enjoy the show?!_

I stood up and hit him with all my 'invincible' power

"What the hell?"He turned to see my face

I cant believe he actually was surprised of seeing. Like he just screamed like a little girl. Im sure everyone on the camp heard him.

"Oh, I wasn't going to stay there and watched how you try to abuse my girlfriend" _that's exactly what you were doing a minute ago, idiot "_So can you please go, or I swear you will get to the Underworld sooner than you thought"

"Whatever, I was trying to get some fun. But your girl is truly boring though" _yeah, keep rubbing you elbow asshat_

As he went away I helped Annabeth to stood up

"Are you okay?" I asked and hugged her

"No" she started sobbing all over my shoulder "Im so sorry"

"'Sorry?' You did nothing wrong"

She tried to run away. She headed to the woods trying to hide from me but I caught her by the wrist and pulled her closer to me so she can face me

_Just spilled it_

"What's going on Annabeth?"

She frowned in confusion

"What are you talking about?"

"Just the fact that you have been avoiding me every day since you arrived to camp and then I caught some jerk with you. So what's really going on?"

She started crying this time

_Can you just be nicer with her? She is your girlfriend._

"Sorry. I didn't want to scream. It's just that…" _how can I explain it when I really don't know what I am talking about? "_This is really creeping the hell out of me, not knowing what's going on with you. I had try to talk with you but you just disappear, and I don't know what's happening with _us _because we are a 'couple' but now we don't even talk I think this is the first day I have talked to you since Thursday and the only thing I said to you was 'hi' and then you said you needed to talk with Chiron. So can you please explain me"

"I was… I'm just confused"

Confused? What?!

I know this could sound bitchy but she is confused. No, I am the confuse one. _Aghhhh I really don't get girls_


	13. Chapter 12

Annabeth's PoV

_Here it comes_

"Confused? I don't want to be rude or something but what the hell does that means?"He sounded angry "You are thinking of breaking up with me?" now he didn't sound angry just sad. Like really sad

In another time I would be playful and I would answer something like 'what are you thinking you stupid Seaweed Brain?' but this is serious and he is right. I've been avoiding him since that night on the beach

But can't he tell that this is difficult for me?

_Oh gods, no_

I felt a tear running down my cheek, because of the only thought of not being with Percy anymore it's unreal. I mean, it just can't happen, and it was happening. _Are we really breaking up?_

"Of course not" I said as I tried to hid my crying

I hate crying and sobbing and all that stuff. _I am a daughter of Athena I am not suppose to cry for boys_ _or stupid feelings_

"So why have you been avoid me?"

_Jeez, did I really have to say it?_

Ok, yes. I was avoiding Percy Jackson the invincible savior of the Olympus but that was just because I was insecure

Yes, Annabeth Chase was an insecure mess

And I know it's kind of pathetic for a child of Athena being insecure because we are supposed to be the smartest people. And when you are smart you learn that you don't have to be insecure

"Because…" This will be embarrassing but I have to say it out loud at least once "When Malcolm told me about your 'talk' I started thinking about it"

"You always overthink everything, don't you?" he said with a heavy smirked

"As I was saying… and I thought we have been together almost for a year and it's a known truth we haven't…" this is harder than I thought

"You wanna have sex?" he asked and frowned. This time you could see confusion and a bit of happiness in his eyes, and stupid grin of his just came bigger than I've ever seen

_I will hit him for that last part later_

"Please focus Perce I know it's hard but try" I said glancing and he nodded "What I mean its than then in the beach when you stopped I thought it was because there was something wrong with me. Like… you know? My body so it's just that I was ashamed of that and I always see Drew around you and there are plenty girls out there always looking at you and they are so much beautiful than me. I keep thinking if you actually will prefer them over me"

He leaned over to me and kissed me sweetly full on my lips

I really don't know how much we stayed like that-Perce kissing me

When we pulled away for some air we put his arms around my waist and muttered in my ear something I didn't get

"What?" I asked softly

I felt my cheeks burning in my face _stupid blushing_

"That you are so cute"

"Me cute? No"

"Yes" he laughed "You are so blind. Annabeth you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And you… Em… ur" I laughed because he was so cute when he couldn't say romantic things because he was nervous "You are amazing" he smirked and I smiled "And no other girl will ever replace you."

"Thanks Seaweed Brain that really cheers me up" I told him.

Then I couldn't help it. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him over me so I can kiss him properly. Because that stupid seaweed brain just keeps on growing

The moment he stared in to my eyes just before kissing me I saw happiness in his eyes.

Then I couldn't help myself. I was going to sweet kiss Percy, but seeing him just happy with me, twisted my stomach and just made me want to give him more moments like these. Tugging him by his shirt I started kissing him passionately.

He was shocked at first; to be honest I thought he would pull back. But instead he kissed me back with the same strength I had at the begging. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I knew he wanted me to pay for all those kisses we didn't get in the last two weeks.

Minutes later he pulled away a little. Our foreheads touching as he said "And about that thing of your body…" he smirked and I realized he was staring at my boobs while rubbing his hands against my waist

"Don't even think about it Seaweed Brain" I could feel my blush all over my cheeks. And I don't know what in Hades hit me but… I had the same stupid grin Percy had just a minute ago

"I was just wondering.."

"No. "

"But you said that…"

"And I just want to forget it and be okay with you "he opened his mouth to say something "and don't even think about bringing that up"

"Ok, I won't say anything"

"Thanks" I said and smiled

"But you never said anything about trying" He said and kissed me again

Kissing him is like being drunk. It's not like I'd get drunk or something. But you can feel so hilarious and dizzy with just one single shot that you wonder if you are still on Earth or you are in the moon

We started kissing passionately as I jumped into him and tangled my legs around his hips. My hands were all over his hair. And his hands were going up and down in my body

He softly got us down to the ground and I could feel the cold from the floor coming up to my body bringing me chills

But Perce was above me and I also could feel his warmth coming out form his body

Suddenly it was dark and I realized some way I had lost my shirt and Percy was shirtless and his khaki shorts were unbuttoned

"Umm, I think we should go unless you want us to get caught by some Demeter child making out on the woods"

"Yeah"

Percy started dressing and he tried to fix his hair but it was messy as always and I laughed about that

"Percy have you seen my shirt?" I asked because I had been searching for my shirt 4 minutes and didn't see it anywhere

"Here, Wise girl" he handed me my shirt

I smiled and we started talking about Percy's new job as a sword fighting instructor as we walked to the cabins


	14. Chapter 13

We talked for a few minutes until we reached her cabin

"Goodnight" I said and kissed her forehead and her hand

"HEY! You guys you know you can't go smooching and snuggling around anywhere at night, right?" It was Malcolm

I felt how my head get red with the blushing

I swear I was hotter than hell, and trust me I'd been there its really hot

I turned to Annabeth she was giggling

"We were going to sleep, Malcolm" Annabeth said

I love having a intelligent girlfriend

"Hope you don't mean together" he refused, and I think this time I was red as Apollo cows

I turned to Annabeth but this time she was blushing too. I just hope I wasn't red as Annabeth, but I could felt my face burning so I might be redder than her anyways

_Say something Perce! Be a man!_

"So… Umm…" I tried so hard to say something "Er… I…"

This isn't easy

"You should keep going is already 12 and we are suppose to be sleeping at 9"

"Umm sure… So…" this is so not my thing "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure" Malcolm said

"Don't make yourself get killed on your way to your cabin, Seaweed Brain" she said and hugged me

_Perce control yourself_

But I couldn't control myself anymore, no after everything that happened today. Oh gods I just can't control my hormones, I had to and I did it. I kissed her

I tried to pulled apart because Malcolm was standing there watching how we kissed, but she wrapped her hands around my neck

Suddenly I forgot everything, the place, the time, the fact that we now half of Athena's cabin is up watching us. It just didn't matter. Because I was there and she was there and it was everything I needed

I deepened the kiss and she started messing up my hair, she was the only one that could make me forgot everything. Like when we were on that volcano when we were 14 and was our first kiss, I remembered the way I just wanted to lay down there and figured out what my name is. She was the only one with that effect on me. No one else could do that, even when I had kiss Rachel. She just kissed me, but Annabeth gets in to my mind in some way I can't figure out. Would it be kind of an Athena children power or something? I mean getting into someone else mind

"Hey, do you guys remember what I just said about smooching?"It was Malcolm, again

I think these guy loves to interrupt my 'romantic' moments

Annabeth and I pulled apart

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain" She said giggling and waving at me as I walked away

"Night, Wise Girl"


	15. Chapter 14

When I woke up in the morning I grab a pair of jeans and a blue tight shirt

I went to have breakfast

It was a normal day at Camp Half Blood

I went to took some breakfast when some arms were wrapped around my hips and I felt someone's breath on my neck

"Hey Annabe…" I turned around to see Drew

I pulled away

"Ohh sorry I thought you were…" I was honestly too disappointed, I want to see Annabeth

Since yesterday night, I can't stop thinking about her. I always have thought about her though, but not this way. At first I thought she was a pain in the ass then she became my friend and suddenly we became best friends and I owed her more than my whole life, and then I realized I was crazy about her like… Love

But I couldn't say to Annabeth that I love her, she'll probably kick my butt. I was always afraid of what her reaction might be and… this thing romance. Yeah, Im a loser in this kind of stuff. Its horrible, I start stuttering and sweating and I barely can't speak whenever I feel the chance to say something… you know romantic. But Hey I'm not an Aphrodite son so you cannot blame me for not being a 'so cheesy boyfriend'

And yesterday I started thinking… What if she says it first? No, I have to be the first one. And now I am really sure I have felt for Annabeth so I just have to say it out loud

But I get way too nervous when I tried to imagine the moment, so I decide to do it fast as I can. Because the more it spins in my head I get more insane about this whole `'I love you' thing. But really? Do I have to say it out loud? I mean, doesn't she knows I love her more than anything? But if she says it first then she will think I don't love her as much as I do and then she will start over thinking and when Annabeth over thinks something…

_Oh Gods! I'm over thinking right now! Just like her_

Now I know why she gets so stressed

But I actually over thought about something. That's kind of a goal or _achievement _for some son of Poseidon with ADHD kid, _Annabeth will be proud of me_

That thought made me draw a smile that went ear to ear

"Hey... Why are smirking like an idiot? Have you heard anything about what I was saying?" Drew said, and surely I was smirking like an idiot I could feel a large grin in my face

So I shook my head

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what did you said?"

Now Drew grinned

Okay I have to admit it Drew is really hot, C'mon Aphrodite's daughter she has to be hot. But I hate her so much, not the kind of bad hate you have to someone, the kind of 'go away stalker' hate because she was always trying to hit on me but I have told her I love Annabeth and she still doesn't get it, guess she is dumb or something, because if you truly said to an Aphrodite child you love someone Im pretty sure they'll know its true. Even though she was still trying to hit on me and it was getting VERY ANNOYING

"I said maybe we could go walking or swimming at noon?"

"Sorry, but Im busy"

"What do you have a date or something?" she said facetiously

_No, I haven't plan anything less than tell my so much better than you girlfriend that I love her_

"Drew…" I said and straighten up to show control, you know like male powerful control? "You do know I have a girlfriend, right?"

_Why does she keep smiling?_

"C'mon Perce, we could have so much fun. She is like so whatever and we could easy get rid of her and go have some dirty fun with that amazing body of yours"

I blushed

Oh gods, do an Aphrodite daughter said I'm hot? _Jeez, I am the man of the week_

_But she can't talk of my girlfriend that way even if she said Im hot_

"Umm… Er" I was speechless I didn't know how to say it and not seemed a total jerk "Drew I can't. And please stop hitting on me you know you could easily get some son of Apollo or Dionysus if you want to"

"Yeahh, but I want you" she grabbed my shirt, _Now it's getting awkward_ "C'mon Perce f you don't want to she won't find out"

I pulled away

"Drew I didn't want to be rude or anything but you have crossed the line"

She laughed

"Sorry mom" She said frowning at me for first time ever "Be a man Perce fuck everything else, let's go" she said and took my hand

_She was a real slut_

"NO!" I shouted "Drew I'm sorry but you have to stop being a whore and stop talking about Annabeth like if she was some kind of shit because she is wonderful and I would never replace her" I took her a last view before I walked away "And less for you"


	16. Chapter 15

When I finally grab some food and get rid of the stalker I took a deep a breath and sit at Poseidon's table and thank him before eating

I started eating

"You seem hungrier than usual" It was Annabeth, but can anyone explained me when in Hades she sat next to me

"Oh gods Annabeth, you scared me"

She laughed

"How did you do that?"

"What laughing? It's very simple, you usually do it you just have to…"

"Not that, Wise Girl. How did you manage to appear next to me like a ghost when I was in the middle of 8 pancakes?"

"Ohh…" She laughed "That's even easier. C'mon Perce think"

"You are really mean"

She started laughing at me

"Don't laugh at me you Ms. Witch"

"Hey…" she said and punched my arm "You better don't say that again, Seaweed Brain"

"What? Do you prefer 'brain ass' rather than 'Ms. Witch'?"

"You do know now we have some Hecate children who might get angry if you say something like that again"

_Gods, she is right. Well, she is always right, though_

"So are you going to tell me what kind of trick do the Hecate cabin have showed you or not?" I raised an eyebrow and ate some pancakes

"It has nothing to do with Hecate cabin, Seaweed Brain"

"So what is it?"

"My cap"

Right, the cap

_How could I forget it_

"You do know you don't have to hide from me right" I said and I put more pancakes inside my mouth, _I am hungrier than a hellhound "_I was actually looking for you" I remembered all the 'I love you' stuff "What were you doing with the cap, anyways?"

"Umm…" She blushed "Well… I was kind of spying you"

"What?! Do you work for the FBI or the CIA? Oh gods I have a sexy spy girlfriend, I am like the coolest guy ever" I said an started jumping and clapping

Annabeth started laughing

"No Perce, I do not work for the CIA"

I fake disappointment

"Annabeth… You actually excited me you know?"

"Oh shut up"

She started talking about the architecture of the Olympus she said she was excited because the camp will go before the summer ends and we will finally see her work

"I know you want to be an architect but don't you think you will be better as a spy"

"Get over it, Perce"

"By the way you didn't tell me, why were you spying on me?"

"Because I saw you were with Drew"

"Nonononono! Annabeth its not what it looked like I made it very clear to hear that I'm dating you and only you I swear I wasn't cheating or making plans or going with her…"

"I know, I saw everything"

I blushed

"You mean everything?"

"Yeah, and do you know what?"

"What?"

She pulled in and kiss me softly she placed her hands on my chest and after a soft kiss she kissed my ear and whisper

"I also think you are wonderful. And believe it or not… I wouldn't replace you either"

That, made me smile at least for a week


	17. Chapter 16

The last week has been amazing

Annabeth, the Stolls, Nico, Jason (Thalia's little brother. As the gods promised to recognize their children Zeus had to admit he had also have another child with Thalia's mom) Katie, Silena and Beckendorf pranked Apollo's and Ares' cabin! _Suck it Jake!_

I was giving my usual sword fighting class

"So remember if you get distracted you could easily be attacked and well… die" I have to admit I wasn't the best instructor ever but it was fine, kids actually said I'm a pretty cool teacher

Penny (a daughter of a Athena) raised her hand Those Athena children always have questions, haven't they? It might something that 'Kid of the goddesses of wisdom' got

"Penny do you have any question?"

"Yeah I was thinking if maybe some…" _Stupid ADHD_, it was so hard to listen to the girl. She talked with some words that I don't even know plus is my last question so I was really tired "And would it be fair because…"

_What was the question?_

"Penny they are no rules in a battle so… " I didn't know what was the question but I thought that may answer every question she might have "just don't get distracted and try to keep yourself alive. That simple. Any other questions?"

No one said anything so…

" I know they are 10 minutes left but…" after this I will take a shower so I can go to see Annabeth "Okay guys so that's everything for today you can go"

"Hey, am I late?" I turned my head and saw Annabeth behind me "Can I take the class?" she whispered into my eyes

"We were already finished but we can show them how its it done" I said smirking

"Surely Annabeth will kick his ass" Penny whisper to Alex, a son of Apollo

"Hey I heard that!" I said

"You know she is right" Annabeth laughed "She is an daughter of Athena, keep that in mind"

We started fighting

I have to say I have little advantage because I was kind of invincible; even then Annabeth was really good at it. And you could say I was having a hard time

With fought for like 15 min, when she fell in to the ground and led me with her.

So I was on the top of her and I put the sword on her neck

"I think this time the son of Poseidon will win"

She smiled at me and suddenly I felt her hands around my neck and her lips on mine. And I couldnt help it, I turned back the kiss and let the sword aside and grabbed her by the wait to pull her closer

I think sword fighting will be more fun it would includes a make out session with your girlfriend

_This is like the best class I've ever had_

I knew we have to stop because we were kind of making out in front of 14 year olds, so I pulled apart

She suddenly smiled and I felt her knife on my neck

"You cheater" I said

"I thought you just said to them to not get distracted" she laughed

Damn she is right

"I won" she said and stood up with a smirk on her face "And remember…"

"Athena children are cheaters" I finished

Some kids laughed

Annabeth glare at me "We aren't cheaters, we are just smarter" she said and some kids clapped "And you get distracted so easy"

"Try to be concentrated when your girlfriend is kissing you in front of your class" I replied

She laughed

"So that's it guys you can go. Just remember sometimes an Athena daughter is better than a Poseidon son when it comes to sword fighting"

I rolled my eyes

Why does my girlfriend likes mocking me?


	18. Chapter 17

It was like 6 or 7 when the sun started to come down

"It's beautiful" Annabeth said, we have been on the beach waiting for the sunset

And there it was. The sky was full of colors. Red, pink, purple, orange. It was amazing

Apollo is doing a great work. Or was it Artemis?

"Yeah" I responded staring at her

The sunset makes her look prettier. Annabeth was beautiful. But when the light reaches her face and lights it up she looks like a goddesses, prettier than Aphrodite though

"What are you staring at?" she glared at me as she saw me staring

"Umm… Err…" I hate to be such a wimp and start swallowing my words instead of telling Annabeth how beautiful she was "Sunset?"

"Sure" she rolled her eyes

We started talking about our families. I told her how happy I was now that mom has married Paul. You know, not because Paul was the coolest guy ever. But he makes mom happy and he is way better than the Ugliano bastard. And she told me about how she was going to spent next year in San Francisco with her family

"So you are not going to return to New York" I asked

"I don't think so" she bit her lip "I when I went to see dad in San Francisco he told me he would like me to be home this year and the Olympus is almost done…"

"That's it" I said

"What?"

"I'm moving to San Francisco this year"

She laughed

"Be serious, Seaweed Brain"

"I'm serious. If you are going to be in San Francisco then I'll be there too"

"Percy as much as I would like you to come with me you can't"

"Why not? I could found a school and I would ask Poseidon if he could help me out with some money or something, I could buy a little apartment or…"

"Stop it, Perce" she said clearly mad at me

"I just thought it would be nice if we went to San Francisco together"

"You can't go" she shot me

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to go"

Ouch

"What?"

"You have heard me Perce, I don't want you to go" she said and wrapped her knees with her arms looking down the floor "It's too dangerous"

"Too dangerous?" was she worried about me?

"Yeah, and you are a son of the big three so you would have like a dozen of monsters attacking you everyday"

"Annabeth, honey, I'm invincible"

She immediately rolled her eyes

"I said it's too dangerous" she gazed at me once more

"And it would nice if I went with you"

"And what if something happens to you?!" she literally screamed

"And what if something happens to you? You are the one we should worry about not me. What if something happens to you and I'm in New York I would never forgive myself if something happens to you and I wasn't there to" my voice cracked as I saw a monster attacking Annabeth and killing her, just the simple idea was horrible. I couldn't see me right next to her protecting her like I should

I felt my heart pounding and I pulled Annabeth into a hug. I just needed to know that she was there, and that she was mine

"I'll always be there for you Annabeth" I said and kissed her hair

"I want your dumb ass to be safe, Seaweed Brain"

"And I don't want to be safe knowing that you are there with a chance of being hurt"

"I have been in San Francisco and nothing has happened to me"

"Yet"

"But nothing will happened, I swear"

"And then, why you don't want me to go?"

She looked down again

"Okay… you are right. And I have no rights over you to tell you what you have to do"

"You actually have some special power over me" I smirked

"Yep, you can't avoid loving me"

"That and the fact that you are the only one who knows exactly where my Achilles spot is"

She laughed

"And obviously it has nothing to do with you being the person I care about the most" I said sarcastically

"Yep, so I should start threading you life instead of kissing you"

"I didn't mean that…"

"Yes. You did. And I'm not going to kiss you anymore"

She said and stood up

"Where are you going?" I mumbled

"Catch me" she said and started running

I didn't think it twice I stood up and started chasing her

I followed her into the woods

_Damn, I got lost _

I really don't know where I am now

So I stepped back trying to find my way back when I heard something and felt something fell in my back and I fell to the ground. When I looked up Annabeth was sitting on my lap bursting into laughter

"You should have seen you face! It was epic!" she laughed harder "The invincible Peruses Jackson beaten up by his own girlfriend"

"Shut up"

"Or what?" she laughed

"I'll punish you"

"You won't"

"Yes, I will"

I rolled so I could be on the top her

She laughed again

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"It's funny to see you trying to seduce me"

"I could if I want to"

"I don't think so" I raised my eyebrows before placing my lips on hers. I felt her smile against my lips before kissing me back, her hands lacing themselves in my hair.

"Wanna bet?" I asked her as a smirked grew on her face

"Now I'm pretty sure you can seduce me" she said and leaned over to kiss me over again

As the kiss went on, so did the passion behind it. Her hands came down from my head, to my chest.

A few minutes later, Annabeth was missing a few items of clothing. I was missing my shirt. I pushed up, looming over her, and looked her over

"Have you notice that we have been making out in the middle of a forest?" I told her with a little smile on my face

I didn't want to stop. Being like that with Annabeth was amazing but I didn't want to pushed her too much

"I know, this is so romantic" she said sarcastically, now I feel guilty

"Sorry if it wasn't what you expected" how stupid do I am?! Annabeth deserves way better than just making out in the middle of nowhere "Sorry"

"Don't say that, I actually enjoy it" she grinned and I don't why I blushed but I did "Believe it or not I actually enjoy being with you Seaweed Brain"


	19. Chapter 18

Annabeth's PoV:

"I think we should keep going" Percy said

I smiled

"Yeah, I think we already skip dinner. We should go now, people will start wondering why a 17 year old son of Poseidon has chase her super intelligent girlfriend into the woods"

"Easy, because he wanted to make out with her" Percy said and I laughed and punched his left arm. I was sitting on Percy's lap

"Shut up!"

"Okay, but lets go its really late"

This night was perfect

Percy and I went to the beach, then he chased me to the woods, things got a little hot and then we just decided to laid down to watch the stars and talk for a while. We talked about cabins we were gonna pranked with the Stolls, some demigods that got quests to go and bring new demigods to the camp and suddenly we started to talk about Thalia's brother, Jason.

"I don't know him" he said, he was drawing circles in my bare stomach and with the other hand he was stroking my hair

"He is a really nice guy"

"So you two know each other?"

"Well, not that much. But I really liked this Piper girl and he seems to like her too. When we are talking he comes out from nowhere and hugged her or kiss his check. Once I asked Piper if they were dating because I don't think they are just 'friends' and Piper being a daughter of Aphrodite…. I thought they were together"

"They are no? I also have seen them together"

"I know. Piper says they are only friends, but I know she likes him. And he likes her too. So I wonder why don't they get together"

Percy made one of his adorable half-smiles

"I mean being friends is find but if they like each other, seems stupid just being best friends" I said with my matter-of-fact tone

"Annabeth, it takes a lot to ask your best friend out. It isn't easy as it seems"

"Yeah, I think so. It took to you AGES to ask me out" I said laughing and trying to remember every word we said on his birthday when we were officially a couple "Oh wait, now I can remember you didn't asked me out properly"

"You didn't let me, you interrupted me every time I was going to tell you" He said with his 'this is not my fault face'

" That's because you could barely speak, you were so nervous that started stutterin"

"I didn't stutter"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

We started arguing for about 30 min about that until Percy gave up

"Okay. I did stutter, just once. And that's because you made me nervous"

"I told you I wouldn't let you anything to be easy" I say pocking his abs

"You kept you promise"

"I know. But I really think we should help out Piper and Jason, for their own good. You should talk to him"

As daughter of Athena I wasn't exactly a 'love expert' but I know that right know they are were Percy and I were last year, well sort of. And if this Jason guy doesn't ask Piper out she will be pissed and she was my friend. Piper, Silena and believe it or not, Clarisse have been really good friends this summer so I really want to help her

"I don't know, Annabeth. I barely know the guy"

An idea popped on my mind

"You are right. We should invite them to a date" I said proud of my plan

_Athena always has a plan_

"You want me to date Piper?" he gave me a confused look

I obviously rolled my eyes at his dumbness

"No, Seaweed Brain. It think we should ask them to come on a double date with us"

Percy's mouth open to protest

"Please" I said batting my lashes

Percy laughed

"We could also tell Silena and Beckendorf"

He smiled

"And Clarisse and Charlie"

"Yeah. Ohh! We forgot about Travis and Katie!"

Shook his head

"C'mon Perce. It will be fun"

"It will be the biggest date ever" he said smiling "Literally the biggest, we are about 5 couples"

"Don't worry I'll organize everything, you just have to convince Jason"

"Okay" he said "Just one thing…"

Surely he is asking how a bunch of teenage demigods are going out on a 'date' or how we will manage to go without Chiron complaining

"Would you kiss me?"

I rolled my eyes

Seriously?!

_Stupid Seaweed Brain_

I looked up. We were still laying in the ground and he had his arms around me and I had my head on his chest

I stocked my tong out

"You wish, wimpy"

He started to laugh and tense the muscles of his arms around me

"I have a mean girlfriend who doesn't want to kiss me" he said pouting at me like a little baby

I lightly punched his arm

"Stop crying like a baby, loser. Be a man Percy"

He smirked and I realize what I just said

Damn, Percy had that effect on me. He make me talk without think, and for the gods sake, I was a freaking daughter of Athena. I'm supposed to think all the time

He grabbed my wrists and pull them just above my head, trapping me with his body. I could feel his abs in my tummy

"Just if you want to, sweetie" He said grinning like an idiot

If I just free I would hit him so hard

"Ohh! Shut …"

He shot me up. He kissed me. His lips moving against mine like if they were dancing. When his lisp touched mine my muscles relaxed. He free my hands, I was thankful at that because I didn't know how much I could stand kissing him without touching him. My hands moved to his chest while he was licking my lips, I opened my mouth to allowed entrance. He cupped my cheek on his hand and grabbed my back.

_We shouldn't be doing this, we could get caught, we shouldn't do this. It isn't right_

I should have given him a peck on the lip, something sweet and cute. so we wouldn't ended up like this, a very hot make out session but…

_Hell, I regret nothing_

I started touching Percy's abs. they were so hard and… OH GODS he is so hot, I don't know how I could manage to resist all this a whole year. I mean we did kiss and sometimes Percy and I got a little bit excited and started making out, but always one of us stopped saying that we should wait or that weren't ready. Percy and I have never got further than second base.

He didn't try to, though. He is too much a gentleman. And I love that, but now Im sure both of us forget that.

A little moaned escape from my mouth when Percy started kissing my neck; he made his way up to my earlobe and I tried to unbutton his pants. He started licking my earlobe. I could see a hickey showing up tomorrow. I couldn't control myself anymore. When I managed to unbuttoned his short he stopped sucking my earlobe.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl" he whispered in my ear

I frizzed completely

When he saw my reaction he instantly tensed. I could feel his muscles contract above me

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have say it like that" he said in a sad tone

I stared at his eyes

"I love you too, Percy" I said and kiss him

That was by far the best moment I've ever had


	20. Chapter 19

"Don't forget to get ready for tonight"

How could I ever forget? Since that the day when Annabeth convinced me to go to that 'date' she hasn't stop talking about it. It was getting kind of annoying

"What are you gonna wear, Seaweed Brain? I swear I'll kill you if dare to wear shorts. We are going out to a fancy restaurant. So could you please dress nice" she said trying to smile

Annabeth had convince Chiron so he would let Travis, Katie, Piper, Jason, Beckendorf, Silena, Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth and I to go out for one night. She also has manage to get a reservation on a fancy restaurant in NY and the she book some tickets to watch a movie

I was really proud about Annabeth. I mean she got in to too much trouble just to help her friend, she was awesome. But I think she is nervous. And im freaking out with her asking me a bunch of random questions like 'what will you ask for?', 'have you think about how are the other girls getting ready?' 'do you think they would like the movie?' and now _what I was going to wear_

"Jeez Annabeth, give me a break. Im a boy I'll figure it out"

Annabeth fake laughter

"Hahahaha. FUNNY. " she said with sarcasm "Now,what are you going to wear?" she asked

"I haven't think about it"

She send me death glare

"Percy, we are going out tonight" she was angry "I have been working on this for a week, could you at least fake interest and support"

"You don't have to be rude, I will be okay. Everything is going to be perfect"

She half-smiled and hugged me

"Thanks. This means a lot"

"I know" I whispered into her hair "Remember me why do I told I will help you"

She lifted her head so she can see my face

"Because you love me" she poked my stomach

"Right" I smiled

When Annabeth got out of my cabin I started searching for a button-up shirt. I searched for 30 min and made a mess in my room but I couldn't find anything

_Who brings a button-up shirt to a summer camp?_

I know I have to find one. Annabeth would kill me of she saw me in a tee shirt

So I went to Hermes cabin. I thought Travis, who wasn't really fancy at all, will have the same problem.

When I walked into the Hermes cabin I felt it different. Last summer Hermes cabin was too crowded but now with all the demigods being reclaim, the new gods cabins, and the 'non reclaim' cabin Hermes cabin looked, empty. There were only 5 beds. Because they were only 5 persons in there; Travis, Connor, Esther, Oliver and Maggie.

"Hey Esther" I greeted, she was the only one in Hermes cabin

"Hey Perce. I guess you are looking for my Travis" she said standing up her bed. She was seating on her bed

"Yeah. Do you know where could I find him?"

"well, right now he is in archery"

"Damn" I muttered

"What happened?" she asked. She looks bit like Luke. She reminds me of him. Same hair, same eyes. She was the eldest on Hermes cabin, she was 23 but she never wanted to be the head of Hermes cabin she usually stays in her room. And I know 23, she is kind of old for a summer camp but she didn't have a home she always stays in camp

"Annabeth organized this thing and we are going out to a fancy restaurant and I got nothing to wear"

"Ohh! You can take one of Connor" she said and she pulled out the closet a light blue button-up shirt "Take this one, I think it'll fit. Connor is like the skinniest guy ever but this one would do"

"Are you sure I can take it" I asked her

She smiled and laughed a little "Percy, Im a daughter of the god of the thieves. Do you think I ever ask?" she handed it to me

I grabbed and stare at it for a moment

Sure it was tight shirt

"I don't think this will fit on me"

I said because I was sure connor was skinny but that shirt looked like the ones I wore when I was 12

"Just try it on"

"Okay, where is the bathroom? So I can go and change"

"Oh, don't worry. Just do it here, I don't mind"

I blushed instantly

I have only stripped out my clothes in front of my mom. And well, Annabeth

"c'mon Percy don't be shy. I don't think you are fat, if it doesn't fit in you is because connor is skinny like hell and you have those hot washboard abs" I was getting bit uncomfortable

"Okay…"

I pulled up my shirt ans I ut the other one on. And it was kind of tight but it worked

"You look amazing, Annabeth will pass out when she sees you"

Hope not

"Thanks Esther" I said waving a her


	21. Chapter 20

Annabeth's PoV:

_Okay, Annabeth just be creative_

Finding clothes that would look decent in a fancy restaurant in a drawer that is full of shorts and t-shirts isn't as easy as I thought

_Of course not,_ you are totally acting like Percy.

Think a second. For the god's sake you are a daughter of Athena!

Yeah right.

Clothes + looking nice+ a nice perfume+ wanting your boyfriend to drool over himself when he sees you= APHRODITE'S CABIN

Math is just my thing.

I grab my stuff and mentally prepare myself to go to Silena for some help.

It is not that I don't like Silena, actually I love spending some time with her. But you know, Aphrodite girls are so… girly? Just not my thing. I cant imagine how she and Clarisse get along so well. I mean, I cant stand more than 5 hours of Silena's chat. And Clarisse usually spends all day with her.

As I approached to Aphrodite's cabin I hear some screaming and yelling.

"GET HER OUT!" someone yelled

"No way, we always tolerate your snobby chats when you invite someone over. So, NO. Clarisse is staying. In fact I think you should go" that's Silena. Probably arguing with Drew.

"Thanks Silena, because if you hadn't said that I would have rip her head by now. But of course that would make our dresses a mess full of blood" Clarisse, obviously

As I reached the door to knock, Drew appears in front of me

"GREAT!" she says sarcastically "Another psycho in my cabin. Now what? All of Hermes' kids throwing a party here too?"

I ignored her, as any sane person would, and called out for Silena and Piper

"Hey, you had some trouble with your outfit?" Silena asks "Come in, dear. We are just starting to get ready" you could see the excitement in her face. And also that she keeps jumping and clapping.

I smiled

"You know, I actually don't have anything to wear for tonight. Could I borrow something?" I feel a little ashamed

"No is not necessary"

"Yes it is. Silena, we are going to a fancy restaurant I cant just wear demin shorts and a tank top."

I said with my 'matter of fact tone'

"Darling, I know. Its just that my so generous mother send dresses to all of us."

"Ohh wow, your mother can truly feel the love"

"Of course she does! Now come and see yours"

We went straight to Silena's bed

There was Piper and Clarisse too. Sitting on the bed talking about the dresses

"Like why in the world would she choose something like this to me?" Clarisse was holding a gray dress on her hands "I mean, its really cute but I cant see myself in it"

"I know, have you seen mine?" that was Piper

"Girls stop complaining. You've read mom's letter she just want us to express ourselves the way we hadn't" Silena took hers. A mini, really mini. Strapless red dress.

"Yeah… what in the world does that express Silena? 'Look at my legs, you Charlie!' good advice" said Clarisse sarcastically and I couldn't helped but chuckled while Piper laughed and Silena's face got as red as her silky dress

"Ohhh shut up! It means I…" Silena thought about it for a few seconds "I need to be sexier?"

Now we all burst in laughter

Silena is just so cute you couldn't imagine her seducing people, not Charlie for sure.

Though she was beautiful and she has that amazing body all girls were jealous about.

"Ohh I got it. She wants us to be the hidden part of us" I say as figuring out was this is all about "Silena you're sexy but she wants you to prove it to Charlie"

"Yeah, say that to the virgin" she said Clarisse rolling her eyes

Silena blushed and laughed a bit

"Just because we don't do it all time doesn't mean I'm a virgin. Unlike some crazy sex-obsessed girl. Really, if you weren't claim I would bet my head you are an Eros girl"

What?! Am I the only virgin left?!

Okay Clarisse and Silena are like 2 years older than me. But hey!

"Silena if I had the chance to be on the same college that Charlie is, and had a big apartment just outside the school, we would never get out of it. I have to wait months to see him, so hell yeah I'm going to be all sex-obsessed when I see him. Sorry" she said and raised her hands the way people do it when they accused of something.

Clarisse had a point, but still Silena is right she could totally be an Eros girl

"That's what yours supposed to be Clarisse. It means you need to more romantic" said Piper, trying to change the subject. She looked obviously uncomfortable with all the Silena-Charlie-Clarisse-Chris sex talk

"Ohh" said Clarisse watching now more carefully the whole dress. It was gray with little pearls around the neck and it length was almost under the knees "Well, if Aphrodite said it will work. I'll do it" she said and started putting on her dress

"You want to see yours Annabeth?" Silena asked

"I'm kind of scared…" I murmured

Because what if Aphrodite wanted me to be…I don't know funnier? And she dresses me like a clown. Or girly? And she makes me dress like a little flower

_Ahh, I should have settled with the shorts_

Silena hand me the dress and…

Shit, I would rather be some stupid flower

The dress was beautiful. Every single part of it. It was white, and the back had lace and some pearls.

It kind of reminded me of Bella's wedding dress in Breakin Dawn.

And why in the world do I know how Bella's dress was? Oh yeah, Percy.

he made me watch the whole movie.

"You don't like it? Silena asks, she truly was a little hurt to see my expression

"Its not that…" I really like the dress "It's just that…. What in Hades mine is supposed to mean?" The length of the dress was just above my knees, for my own sake. "It looks bridal… does Aphrodite wants me to marry Percy?" I say in confusion

Silena shook her head "No, it must be something else… like pureness?"

Clarisse cracked up laughing "And I'm the 'eros girl'"

"Shut up, Clarisse. You are just making Annabeth more nervous than she already is." Piper said. She turned her head looking at me "Annabeth, I'm sure Aphrodite doesn't want Percy to propose you… yet. She might be the love goddesses but she is smart enough to know that, if Percy proposes to you when you are both 17 Athena will evaporate Percy from the Earth"

Silena nodded "Yeah, mom knows love has to wait. So now that we know that that isn't your wedding dress for sure could we start dressing up we only got an hour and a half to be ready"

"For you, this girl is already on her dress" Clarisse said turning around so we could all see how the dress fits in her body.

I never thought I would say this but Clarisse looks… cute

Cuter than she had ever been. With that dress on, you could even think she is form the Aphrodite cabin.

The gray dress was also made of silk like Silena's. And with the little pearls on the neck line, her body that is of a warrior, looks fragile.

But not too fragile. You could see her strong arms, on that sleeveless dress. And her face that usually wears a hard expression looks refined. Her hair fell on her shoulder with a beautiful ribbon Silena was putting on her head. And her eyes look almost red. Like Ares' .

"Okay, one ready 3 to go" Silena said clapping "Girls, do you mind if I change and do my makeup and then I'll do yours?"

"No, go ahead. We'll wait for you" Piper says

Poor Piper, she looks so nervous it seems she is gonna throw up at any moment

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked her

"No, everything is fine"

I raised an eyebrow "Piper, is not that easy to fool a daughter of Athena, you know?" she smiled and I gave her a playful shove "It will be okay. But you should calm down, you look like if Jason is gonna rip your limbs when he sees you"

"I'm afraid he will…" she mutters "What if he doesn't like me and he just agree to come with me because he felt like it was kind of mandatory? Gods, what if he totally friendzoned me? Like, we are best friends. Don't you think it will be a little weird" I smiled at that, the same things crossed my mind when Percy and I weren't dating "I mean, we have kissed a few times, but wouldn't it will worst if he is only playing with me and that's why he hadn't made it serious yet?"

I was about say something when Silena showed up

"Hey! What do you guys think?" Silena said and tried to pull her dress down so she wouldn't show too much skin, but it was worthless

She looks… wow. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she is has more make up than I had ever seen her, it fixes her right. She has smokey eyes. Her eyes look really blue, like the royal blue… and of course she wears a pair of royal blue high heels to match the perfect color of her eyes.

"Yeah, why I didn't get the sexy part?" Clarisse said

Silena giggled

"Okay Piper you turn!" Silena said and she gave a little smile "Guys, we still got 45 min but where in Hades is Katie?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. She told me to cover up for her. She and Travis are going out the camp but not with us, we just got to assured Chiron she and Travis were with us all night" Piper said

"Okay, lets finish so we can meet the guys" Clarisse said "So Piper get your ass up"

She nodded clearly a little terrified

Silena and Clarisse went with her to the bathroom so Silena could her hair and Clarisse… well she'll watch

20 min later Piper came out of the bathroom. Both, Silena and Clarisse looked proud of Silena's work.

Piper is wearing a pink dress with no back. And a little beige belt around her waist. A necklace made of copper feather hangs around her neck. And her hair is perfectly in one braid.

Piper's outfit screamed 'girlfriend material'

"I know, my sis just beautiful" Silena said "Annabeth is you turn"


	22. Chapter 21

I'm the best boyfriend ever

I'm going to be 20 minutes earlier to the big date.

Yeah, being on time impresses girls

Annabeth would love it, and she thinks I'm stupid… pff

Before I left the cabin I checked myself one more time in the mirror.

I can't have a perfect outfit, but at least I'm going to be on time.

Poor Annabeth I've let her waiting for 20 minutes almost in every date. Then she decided she would pick me up, and not the other way around; because I was always late.

I tried to fix the button of the shirt, its just so tight on the first button, Connor shoulders are smaller than mine. So, I decided unbutton it.

Better

Just one more thing…

I couldn't help it but rolled the sleeves. They just feel weird to me

So now we got a little messy son of Poseidon trying to look formal

My hair was messy, I swear I put like a pound of muse to it, but it just won't fix it

My shirt looked a little tight, but it works perfectly with my khaki pants. And my not so beat-up tennis shoes.

Now, let's go.

I only got 15 minutes left to be romeo


	23. Chapter 22

We were supposed to meet at the entrance of the camp.

To my surprise everyone was already there…

First I saw Silena and Charlie.

Oh Gods…

Silena looks… well, I bet Charlie isn't that pleased with her outfit. Because it'll be very difficult to keep your eyes off her.

_Percy, you perv. You are doing that, look away… damn it look away… You have a beautiful girlfriend_

Suddenly she caught my eye, took Beckendorf's hand and started walking toward me

"Hey, finally… we were just waiting for you" she said. _Shit _"If it hadn't been for you Charlie wouldn't had the time to read me this poem he made for me" she blushed and peck Beckendorf on the cheek "So… I'm kinda grateful anyway. Even though Piper looks like if she spend one more moment alone with Jason that would make her head blow up"

"You should go and see them, Percy… Piper's head blowing up would be something even I could not fix…" Beckendorf's tone proved that he didn't care a lot about Piper's head at all. He just wants to get rid of me so he could be alone with Silena

I suddenly remembered all this date thing that Annabeth organized was for Jason and Piper…

"Kay… I'll go and find them"

I walk away and then turn around to ask where in Hades they are, just to see those lovebirds sucking each other's face

Now, sure Im going to get Jason and Piper

I walked a little more and found Jason alone, with a bunch of flowers. They were all yellow

Damn it, poems, flowers and I couldn't even manage to be on time. Fuck

Arghhh, I'm so mad at myself. Annabeth deserves way more than just being on time. Hell, she deserves the flowers, poems, and so much more. I'm a terrible boyfriend.

I was so stressed out about Annabeth stressing about this whole thing. That I forgot that… she was doing this to help her friend and that she'd anything for her friends. And here I am. I'm supposed to be her best friend and I just totally forgot about how much she cares about everyone, and how couldn't I care just a bit more for her.

Jason saw me and came to talk to me

"Perc, right?" he asked, like if he doesn't know my name…

"Yeah. Sorry to ask this but… aren't you supposed to be with Piper?"

He blushed "Yes. You know, I was trying to impress her," he pointed the flowers "She is my best friend, and I'm not so sure if she..."

"Man, just believe me when I say I've been through it. I went through the same stage last year everything is going to be fine. And I'm sure she'll love the flowers. By the way, do you know where Annabeth is?"


End file.
